emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7664 (10th November 2016)
Plot Victoria tells Adam she has the afternoon off so they can spend time with each other and talk, but Adam explains he is working on the farm. Joanie assures Belle it's okay she is staying, and Zak insists he's there to look after her. Lawrence gets a frosty reception in the café and Bernice asks Lawrence what has happened to him. Lawrence apologises to Rebecca for taking Chrissie's side, hoping they can revolve things. He asks Rebecca to come home. Diane overhears as Lawrence mentions a PR event at the Adventure Park. Zak, Joanie, Amelia and Kyle have a gathering to welcome Belle home. Amelia inquires about Belle's time in hospital and Belle tells Kyle he doesn't need to be scared. Victoria confides in Finn about Ross kissing her and Finn vows to kill him, but Victoria explains she wants to forget about it and hasn't told Adam. She begs Finn to forget about things. Kerry tries to make Dan jealous by going on about a man she met the previous night. Rakesh presents Jimmy and Nicola with a cheque for £10,000, lying that it's from the insurance money. Amelia and Kyle put tinfoil hats on their head to stop themselves hearing Belle's voice. Zak is annoyed they are making fun of Belle, but Belle explains it is helping Kyle feel better around her. Jai warns his staff to be on their best behaviour as he has an important client due in. Kerry takes a swig from a bottle. At the farm, Finn confronts Ross about trying it on with Victoria. Finn takes a swing at him, and reveals Ross's actions to Adam in the process. Ross winds up Adam by telling his brother he'll always be second best. Adam lunges at Ross and punches him. Victoria tries to break them apart and ends up hurt so Adam insists on taking her to the hospital. Jimmy admits to Bernice that he hasn't gotten much sleep since the accident due to Nicola's snoring. Chrissie and Lachlan are annoyed Rebecca is moving back in. Diane, Doug and Rodney block Home Farm driveway holding placards and they scaring off people arriving from the adventure park event. George, the factory client takes an instant shine to Kerry. Belle tells Zak she needs to get her life back to normal, admitting she's scared. Victoria goes to tell Adam something when a nurse appears to check Victoria over. Zak tries to put Belle off phoning Lisa. Belle tells Zak that Lisa told her what happened. Zak shocks Belle when he explains it was only a kiss. Victoria stuns Adam when she admits to the nurse that she might be pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *George - Duncan Casey *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Butlers Farm - Yard and barn *Home Farm - Dinging room and driveway *Connelton Lane *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and ward Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes